What Can I Do to Make You Love Me?
by Forgotten Sanity
Summary: The adventures of Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Kendra Chang at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!
1. Letters

_**Dear Lily flower,**_

_**I really can not wait until you come to Hogwarts tomorrow! You'll like my newest friends, they're quite a laugh once you get to know them.**_

_**I'm missing you.**_

_**I hope Petunia hasn't been too aweful to you this past week, and please tell me if you feel unwell whilst you are here.**_

_**Luv Remus XX**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**My lovely Remus, **_

_**Thanks for your letter! Of course my vile sister has been aweful this week! It is in her nature to do so, after all!**_

_**I'm so excited about coming to Hogwarts tomorrow! I still feel bad that I couldn't be there with you on your first day... Stupid ruptured appendix!**_

_**Anways, send Herra back to me a.s.a.p with details about your new friends.**_

_**All my luv, Lilz **_

_**p.s. I hope they aren't replacing me! ; )**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lily, **_

_**My friends are the complete opposite of you (who is forever my BEST FRIEND!). They're pranksters and hate studying or reading (!)**_

_**Sirius Black is the new heart throb of the school, as I heard someone say. He's a real charmer with girls, and a nice guy once you get to know him.**_

_**James Potter is..well, mental. Hehe. Don't mention that I said that, though! He's a good friend too and a Quidditch addict!**_

_**They'll adore you, when you meet them tomorrow!**_

_**XXX Remus XXX**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Remus, **_

_**What in the name of the Easter Bunny is Quidditch!**_

_**xXx Lily xXx**_

* * *

James Potter, being the nosy person that he was, had been reading this last later over Remus' shoulder. As he did so, he gasped in dramatic shock

"What does she mean 'What's Quidditch?' !" he inquired, chocolate brown eyes hinting at outrage at the very idea of someone not knowing what his passion in life was.

"Must you do that?" Remus groaned, having jumped half a mile into the air in fright at James' outburst.

"Yeah" the irripressable brunette grinned "Now explain"

"Lily's a muggle-born, James" the blonde boy replied simply, rubbing scarred fingers over the lids of his pale blue eyes which were half closed due to lack of sleep.

"Ok, I'll let her off this time then" he chuckled, volting over the back of the sofa and landing perfectly to sit beside Remus.

James stared at Remus for a moment, obviously wanting to ask something. He thought it would be more fun to annoy his newest friend, however, because it was so easy to do. James Potter and remus Lupin were as different as chalk and cheese... perhaps that was why they were such good friends already.

With a sigh, the shorter of the pair turned "What?" he inquired, not having the patience for the game.

"What does she look like?" James found himself asking, eyes alight.

"Who?" came an ammused tone from the doorway to the common room. Both turned and grinned when they saw a handome boy with black hair and dark eyes that more than a few girls had commented as being like a puppy's. Not a bad comparison, but a rather odd in Sirius' mind.

"Hey Sirius, we're talking about Lupin's girlfriend" James chortled as his other best friend seated himself on Remus.

"Oi, Remmykins, I thought we were going out?" he pouted in mock sadness, being the joker as always.

"Gerroff!" Remus faught back laughter as Sirius then got up and sat next to James.

"Alright, fine, be like that" he chuckled, noting James' shoulders shaking with inward laughter

"Lily isn't my girlfriend, she is my best friend and she's coming to Hogwarts tomorrow" Remus sighed with a smile

"Why wasn't she here with us when we started?"

"She was having her appendix out" he shrugged "She's nervous about coming here, seeing as there's never been a witch or wizard in her family before"

"She can have a few of my relatives, if she wants" Sirius snorted indignantly. It was no secret that he hated his family and they returned the feeling wholeheartedly

"Anyways" Remus coughed, going back to the main subject "James just asked what she looked like" he dug around in the pocket of his robes for a moment before producing a muggle photograph of a slender girl with fiery red curls and amazingly green eyes. She was smiling and unaware of the picture being taken, which was obvious because she was cuddling a cute white kitten, obviously her own.

"Wow, she's gorgeous" James comented, the words slipping unbidden from his lips. As the other two looked at him oddly he blushed "What?"

"You fancy her already!" Sirius cackled evilly "Don't you?"

"No!" he protested, lying very badly

"You will when you meet her then" Remus grinned "She's really smart, funny and...well... a little on the mental side"

"Which reminds me.." Jame said, wrinkling his nose slightly "Remus... What's the Easter Bunny?"


	2. Lily Evans

"Before the meal commences, I must inform you of a late arrival joining our first years. She will be sorted into a House before we eat. So, Miss Evans, if you wouldn't mind placing the Sorting Hat on your head" Dumbledore spoke the final words quieter to the girl stood close to him.

James' jaw dropped as he saw those bright emerald eyes, her fiery red curls trailing down past her shoulders... she was easily the prettiest girl he had ever seen!

"Oi, Remus, is that your friend?" he asked in a whisper to the boy sat beside him.

Remus grinned and nodded "Yeah, that's her"

The girl looked very nervous as she sat down on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat upon her head.

"Hmm, very clever indeed.. brave too, unafraid of a challenge... loyalty seems your greatest virtue... hmm, where to put you?... I know! Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat declared and the gryffindor table roared with applause.

Lily removed the Hat and took a seat by Remus, although how he had known she'd be Sorted into his House was beyond her.

"Hey Lilz" he greeted, giving his close friend a hug much to the enjoyment of Sirius who tried to supress laughter. Did Remus fancy her or what!

"Hi Remus" she replied with a sweet little smile that made James' heart melt. It was, infact, only as he was staring at her that she noted him and Sirius.

"Not going to introduce me to your friends?" she inquired

"You don't need to know them" Remus chuckled, earning a roast potato being launched at his head by James and Sirius at the same time

"You do need to know us" Sirius grinned "I'm Sirius Black, and this geek over here is James Potter... but the least said about him the better"

"cheers Sirius" he grumbled, with an expression that made Lily giggle.

"Anyways, moving swiftly on... I'm Lily Evans" she introduced herself, seeing as she assumed Remus wasn't going to do it for her.

"Nice to meet you, oh-pretty-one" Sirius grinned, being ever the charmer.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" she chuckled, feeling in a good mood for once.

"Remus mentioned you were ill before school started.." James began

"urg, don't remind me" Lily groaned "Appendicitus and then the flu... joy of joys for a summer, isn't it?"

"Sounds alright to me" Sirius joked, earning several laughs from those listening to or a part of the conversation.

"So anyways, Evans" the idiotic Mr potter smirked "Are you and Remus together or what"

"Two things:" a cold note had enterred her voice "Me and Remus are just friends..."

"And?"

"And do not ever call me Evans!"

"Sorry Evans"

What else could she had done at that moment but empty her goblet of pumpkin juice down the stupid wizards front?


End file.
